


Fuck you, Amora!

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amora you bitch, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark Asgardians-in-general, Dark Fandral, Dark Frigga, Dark Heimdall, Dark Hogun, Dark Odin, Dark Sif, Dark Thor, Dark Volstagg, F/M, Gangbang, Groping, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, Intersex Loki, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Parent-Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Revenge, Sex Curse, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, intersex jotnar, sex-curse, what filth have I written?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Loki gets in the way of Amora trying to fuck Thor, so the angry goddess curses Loki so that everybody wants to fuck him: with or without his consent. Cue a LOT of rape…
Relationships: Loki/Fandral, Loki/Frigga, Loki/Heimdall - Relationship, Loki/Hogun, Loki/Odin, Loki/Odin/Thor, Loki/Sif, Loki/Tentacles, Loki/Thor, Loki/Tyr, Loki/Volstagg, Loki/others
Comments: 21
Kudos: 420





	Fuck you, Amora!

Loki was pinned to his father’s throne, on his knees, as his father took his turn with him from behind. Odin was balls-deep inside his youngest, fucking with earnest into the velvet-smooth cunt before him, pinning Loki down uncomfortably by the hips, skewering him on the massive member that had sired Thor. His saggy balls bashing the outer petals of Loki’s nether lips, reaching forward once or twice to bash at his ickle clitty.

Loki let out sad little pants. He hadn’t chosen this. He hadn’t chosen _any_ of this. He’d warned his father and Thor about Amora’s plot to plant a love potion in Thor’s morning breakfast, and the she-devil had cursed him with being a sex-magnet to every living soul in Asgard. Men, women, _children_ wanted their turn with Loki. Overnight, his father had stripped him of his princely rights and declared him a common whore- free for all of Asgard to use.

“Come on, slut,” his father urged, bringing a finger to rub Loki’s clit, completely ignoring his weeping member. “Come on, cum for daddy. Mmm, yes,” he pulled Loki back, shoving in impossibly further, erratic thrusts of his hips as he came inside Loki’s puss. “Mmm, yes,” Odin placed one massive hand under Loki, cusping his young pussy, closing it off, keeping the fresh load of cum in there. He kissed down Loki’s neck, leaving a bite-mark at the juncture between Loki’s neck and shoulder.

After a while spent breathing, Odin turned Loki around and pushed him up onto the throne. The throne that Loki had craved for so long. But not like this. No, not like this. Odin let out a groan and buried his face between Loki’s thighs, laying kisses up and down his split, sucking up skin and fluids into his mouth, causing Loki to sob and try futilely to draw his legs up and shut, but Odin wouldn’t allow it. His teeth scraped Loki’s pearl, beard getting damp with Loki’s sweet juices. Finally, Odin withdrew, leaving his battlefield wet and bountiful with the fluids of his enemy. Nay, his _son_. His sweet son who was a wreck on his throne, so beautiful in the pale morning light.

“Wish that I could, but I can not keep you all day. It would be selfish, and a good king is not selfish. Go, son, to your mother’s garden. She awaits you there.”

On trembling legs, Loki did as he was told, waddling penguin style due to the sensitivity in his nether-regions. He wouldn’t be surprised to wake up tomorrow to find his clit swollen. He didn’t have a choice on going to his mother, the last time he’d disobeyed, his father had punished him with Gungnir up his arse while Thor fucked his cunt.

Loki walked out to the gardens, where his mother awaited him in a short, sheer, pink robe. He wondered if she would ever forgive him were she to wake herself from this horrid curse.

“Ah, Loki,” she smiled. “I’ve been waiting for you.” And suddenly, he was bound by vines, body on full display. Then he was pushed down by more vines, until his mouth was level with his mother’s crotch. “Open wide,” she smiled softly, lying back. Loki did as he was told, leaning forwards and licking a stripe up her quim.

She tasted sweet, and really, that was all that he could ask for. As he sucked at her quim, he felt vines probing his own, toying with his cock, massaging his chest. After a while, she stopped him, then it was he who was seated on the bench, legs bend and spread wide, his mother sitting on his lap. The first tentacle breached him. He panted as his mother bounced up and down on his cock. Another tentacle breached his pussy, and then another one. All three, thin tentacles, but rubbing deliciously against his insides. A thicker one breached his arse and he almost came as Frigga bounced harder down on him.

“Mmm, love your little cock,” well, he wouldn’t call it _little_. It wasn’t Thor’s size, and it _certainly_ wasn’t Odin’s, but it was still a respectable six inches soft, seven and a half erect. That was the right size, wasn’t it? “Cute, just like you,” Frigga grabbed his head, leaning down. “Come on, sip on mama,” she guided a nipple to his mouth. He obliged, sucking on her nipples, causing her to moan.

Beneath them, a fourth and fifth vine creeped slowly up to toy with Frigga and Loki’s clits respectively. Loki let out a gasp as his turned into a little mouth with teeth, screaming as it bit down on his clit and proceeded to suck for dear life. Frigga let out a chuckle, pinching his nipples. “Thought you’d like that, ah, _ah_ ,” she moaned, grinding down hard on Loki’s penis. “Mmm, these are so ripe, so young… I wonder…” she hummed a spell, Loki felt his chest growing heavier. She continued to pinch and then… and then he felt something wet slide down his right pectoral. At first he thought that it was blood, but as Frigga bent down to suck it, he knew that it was milk. “Aah, so sweet. It’s always sweetest the first time round. People will love this,” and then her mouth was replaced with two tendrils identical to the one assaulting his clit. He screamed as they drank the milk from his budding breasts.

Frigga climaxed atop of him, triggering his own. He spat rope after rope of semen into her. She got up, pushed him down, and smeared it all over his face, grinding down hard on his nose, and finally- _finally_ , calling the tentacle-vine-things off of him.

As Loki lay panting, she smiled at her youngest. “Thor will likely need you soon. He is bathing in the Alpine Waters.”

“Those are on the other side of the city.”

“Be quick then.”

,

People groped him the entire way there. Some shot their loads on him. A young boy buried his face in Loki’s cunt when he stopped to ask for directions. A homeless man had dry humped his bare puss as he stood and waited to cross the street. He was embarrassed to say how good it felt to feel the clothed erection penetrate his wet cunt.

Thor wasn’t at the waters having his bath, but had, it seemed, moved on. Or at least that was what Volstagg had said as he’d fucked Loki’s arse.

This time it was a team of homeless men who attacked him- Loki helpless because of the ring his father had placed on his finger at the start of the curse, to block his powers. One had sucked on his breasts for sustenance, while the other ate his puss and the other gagged him on his cock before fucking his arse.

Thor was with Heimdall. Heimdall, who made Loki sit on his sword as some visiting strangers were afforded the opportunity to feel him up. Heimdall then proceeded to take the now wet sword and shove its hilt up Loki’s arse as Thor took Loki’s cunt. Heimdall himself waited until Thor was finished, threw Loki to the ground, and jacked off onto his face, rubbing his balls all over the prince’s mouth, nose and eyes.

After that, he was gifted to Tyr. Tyr fed him his own cock before passing him to Freyr and Freyja. Freyja made use of his mouth, while Freyr took his pleasure between Loki’s legs.

He was permitted to return to the castle after this. Once more, he was forced to his knees in the town square while some merchant shoved his cock balls-deep down Loki’s throat, gagging him. He felt movement behind him, and then a small willy enter him. Turning around, the boy couldn’t have been more than a hundred (what was that on Midgard? 12? 13?), unable to shoot sperm yet, but able to get aroused enough to fuck his small, four-incher into Loki’s well-used cunt. A teenage girl approached, guiding Loki’s hand down to her pussy as she sucked on his nips. It seemed that word had gotten out about his milk.

Eventually, his brother’s friends stumbled upon him and took pity on him. Fandral helped him up onto his horse, seating Loki on the blonde’s cock which bobbed into his arsehole with each trot that the horse made. Loki’s quim leaked juices not entirely his own into the horse’s mane. From the way the horse kept lifting its massive head, rising its neck between his thighs, Loki could only guess that it wanted a turn too. But no. _No_. Amora had degraded him enough- he was _not_ about to take a horse into his cunt.

Thor was the only one back at the palace when he got there, and it seemed that he wanted another turn. He lounged lazily on the throne, stroking his eleven-inch prick. Loki gulped and dutifully made his way up to his brother (were they truly brothers anymore?).

Kissing him, Thor manoeuvred him so that his hole was above his cock, before diving in to what he already knew would be open.

“Wanton slut, couldn’t say no to a single cock, could you? I hear a little boy took you in the plaza, right here,” Thor snuck a finger into his front entrance, which was almost entirely numb by this point.

Loki let out a shuddering sigh. They shouldn’t be here- shouldn’t be doing this here. If they were caught…

The door open and in walked Odin. Loki’s heart fell. But instead of stopping, Thor only fucked into him harder, leaning him back further against Thor’s chest, and spreading the glistening lips of his pussy. Putting him on display.

“Father, so glad that you can join us. Come, he’s ripe and open.”

Odin obliged, walking forwards and unzipping just his pants, letting out his massive, thick, bulbous, veiny, slightly-ridged (must be the frost-giant in him, Loki thought) member, and teasing it between Loki’s bouncing lips, rubbing it with skill over Loki’s moving clit, before pressing into the supple flesh of Loki’s tender opening.

He had thought he was numb down there, but clearly he had forgotten the things that his father’s cock could do to him. He gasped as Odin shoved into him roughly, pushing him back, further into Thor’s cock as well. The two fucked him in tandem, Loki’s cock had never been harder, and the angle that Odin was thrusting into him from was rubbing against his clit.

Suddenly, his father bent down, taking a nipple in his hands and twisting it. Loki gasped. “So it’s true,” Odin murmured. “You’ve sprung your first milk…”

“Sustenance for our future children,” Thor ran his hand delicately over Loki’s lower abdomen as he battered him from within.

“Aye,” Odin nodded, ramming his cock up his youngest’s small opening, plunging past his cervix easily. “We could get six out of him before the century’s over.”

“One for every harvest festival.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Well, father, I believe that it’s time to sire the first,” Loki hated this. Hated how close he was on these words alone.

“My pleasure,” Odin pressed forwards, going deeper into Loki than he had ever been before. Loki’s eyes bulged. He’d never had something inside of him this deep. Odin’s pelvis was touching Loki’s own, it felt like he was choking in his throat despite being skewered from beneath. Odin brought a hand around to pinch and rub at Loki’s clit, not that he needed to. By the seventh grind, Loki’s cunt had erupted into orgasm, beating rhythmically (or at least trying to) around his father’s cock. Odin grunted loud and low as he fed Loki his vagina’s greatest desire- the seed of his forebear (or so he thought)- giving it out in great, big, thick, glossy ropes. Thor came within his arse, staining it white from the inside, the feel of hot spend triggering his own orgasm from his penis, which shot out the ropes of a child compared to these two huge, heaving, husky men, all across his and his father’s chest.

Odin didn’t seem to mind, however. No, he scooped up his youngest’s cum and fed it to his oldest. Thor hummed. “Truly sweet. May I try his milk.”

“Why of course, my son,” Odin twisted the quivering boy like he weighed nothing, like Odin hadn’t spent even an iota of energy pounding him into his older brother.

Thor bent down and drank, as one would assume, voraciously. Loki sobbed and sobbed at his brother’s onslaught against his chest, cum dribbling out of his orifices and down onto Thor’s naked lap.

When Thor finally drew back, the fertility god had a smile plastered on his face. “Delicious indeed. My little brother will enjoy his mother’s milk for sure.”

“Aye,” Odin beamed.


End file.
